Sorte de Gato Preto
by Kiah chan
Summary: Gosto de me gabar por ler pensamentos alheios. Isso faz parte do meu trabalho. Mas sempre há imprevistos, todos eles bons para mim, e um desses transoformou minha menina Sakura em gato e a jogou nas mãos dele. -SakuSasu- -U.A-


**Sorte de Gato Preto**

_Kiah chan_

_Betada por Hiei-and-Shino_

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

**Notas: **Essa fanfic tinha sido publicada por outro apelido. Agora estou postando aqui. (;

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Nada costumava mudar em sua rotina. Ela sempre acordava/acordaria às seis horas em ponto, faria seu leite quente com chocolate, mas passaria naquele Café pequeno, duas quadras antes do Hospital, para comer algo diferente e tão normal. Ela aceitava/aceitaria os paradoxos de sua rotina/vida e, então, conformar-se-ia como tudo em sua vida poderia ser comparado a um tapete, entrelaçado tão dolorosamente apertado sem que houvessem pequenos pontos soltos. Sim, não haveria pontos soltos para ela, era o que se esperava.

Mas o engraçado desta relação, do pretérito para futuro, do futuro para o pretérito, é que ela aprenderia em ligeiro que rotina mudada não era sinônimo de azar ou caos.

Era sinônimo de sorte.

-

-

"Qual o seu pedido?".

"O que tem de novo hoje?".

Eu não quero ser petulante, mas achava que o amor era uma criança. Talvez fosse inconveniente ou selvagem em seus instintos... Um ser pouco racional e sem bom senso. Queria saber se ele era um furacãozinho particular que vivesse atrás das pessoas, prontíssimo para mudanças rápidas. Sempre agitado, espalhando e confrontando os ventos, mudando o destino dos outros ao seu bel-prazer.

Se fosse assim, poderia crer que o Furacãozinho tivesse tirado nossa pequena Sakura para uma brincadeira ou experiência pouco agradável, mas com resultados positivos garantidos, graças a sua boa fama e poder.

"Estes chocolates aqui, senhorita. Parecem ótimos e foram feitos agora a pouco!".

A atendente de cabelos repartidos em dois rabos lhe sorria, tentando ser cordial, simpática e graciosa, para o homem de preto logo atrás de Sakura, além de boa vendedora. Logo venderia seu peixe para o tal homem de preto, mas enquanto a menina de cabelos rosa estivesse lá, com dinheiro no bolso, venderia apenas os chocolates. Não que isso fosse de meu interesse, claro.

"Eu sei que gosta muito de chocolate, senhorita!".

Sakura arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas e levou o polegar à boca, uma mania que havia adquirido na infância. Até hoje, não sei o que ela quer com o movimento: dúvida, ódio, controle mental... Humanos me confundem em demasia, talvez ela, em especial, seja uma dor de cabeça.

"Obrigada pela sugestão, mas acho que vou levar aquele lá".

Era um único bombom. A atendente olhou em dúvida para o doce que ela apontava. Não havia visto o bombom, sei bem disso. Foi o Furacãozinho que o colocara ali, criatura esperta e rápida, sempre subestimando a capacidade mental dos homens.

Não posso deixar de admitir que, em todas as vezes, aquele danado me fazia rir.

"Que estranho, não havia reparado nele".

A atendente deu de ombros, talvez não tivesse reparado muito bem em todas aquelas opções expostas logo ali. Em todo o caso, tratou de olhar em geral ao seu redor, em uma tentativa cômica de não ser enganada de novo por seus olhos.

Apanhou logo o bombom, o ofereceu para a pequena Sakura e pegou o dinheiro.

"Próximo!".

-

-

A pequena Sakura não esperou para comer o bombom no estabelecimento... Fora comendo lentamente, enquanto andava até o Hospital.

Adoro este começo da história! Só de pensar, tenho vontade incontrolável de rir.

E, novamente, ele me surpreendia. Como o amo, céus!

Naquele mesmo momento, enquanto Sakura engolia aquele último pedaço, um homem de cabelos pretos e revoltos, que mais tarde descobriríamos se chamar Uchiha Sasuke, sentou-se despreocupadamente em um dos bancos de uma praça, localizada perto do tal Hospital.

Sakura passava exatamente atrás de uma árvore com um tronco bem espesso. Os olhos de Sasuke seguiram seus movimentos por puro acaso... E sentiu-se surpreso por alguns instantes quando percebeu que a moça não saía de lá.

Por curiosidade, um pequeno gato exótico e rosado, que elegantemente ondulava sua enorme cauda no ar, saiu por trás da árvore em pulinhos alegres, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ele esperou ainda, por mais alguns segundos, que aquela moça entrasse em seu campo de visão, mas nada acontecia.

Piscou os olhos escuros algumas vezes e passou a mão pelos cabelos, confuso com o que estava vendo.

Só não esperava que aquele homem, que me parecia tão alheio ao mundo e despreocupado com o que viesse a acontecer ao seu redor, agarrasse o nosso gato sorrateiramente e lhe esticasse ao ar, examinando-o em dúvida.

"O que é você?" - Foi o que disse, antes de ser arranhado numa de suas bochechas pela felina assustada.

Mal-educado eu sou, mas não pude resistir à tentação de ler os pensamentos da pequena Sakura! – "_O que está acontecendo aqui?_" – Foi o que exclamou aos plenos pulmões que ainda tinha. Arregalou os olhos quando só ouvia miados agudos ao invés de sua voz. Tentou escapar das mãos dele, mas sua força parecia ter sumido de suas mãos. Automaticamente, olhou para si.

"_Isso são patas_?".

Seus pensamentos gritaram e entraram em colapso, fazendo-a desmaiar.

O pobre humano apenas achou que a gata neurótica tivesse caído em um sono profundo. Aninhou-a em seu peito e, ao invés de abandoná-la por lá mesmo, passou a caminhar em uma direção desconhecida até mesmo por mim.

Não fosse por muito tempo, claro.

Antes de segui-los, olhei para trás e percebi que alguém sorria. Sorri-lhe de volta e acenei, em cumprimento.

Descobri, então, que ele não era um furacãozinho, afinal. Fora capaz de me entorpecer por alguns segundos, logo eu, tão vazio e frio. Depois daquele choque inicial, juntei-me à nossa querida gata, para que nada de mal pudesse lhe acontecer...

-

-

**Continua.**

**Reviews para continuação, please (***


End file.
